yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Zaizen
|base = 財前 葵 |furigana = ざいぜん あおい |romaji = Zaizen Aoi |othernames = Blue Angel |win = 2 |lose = 1 |gender = Female |school = Den Academy |species = Human |occupation = Student |affiliation = Den Academy's Duel ClubYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" |eyecolor = Yellow |haircolor = Brown |seiyū japanese = Yuki Nakashima|age = 16Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 5Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel"|anime debut = Episode 1|relatives = Akira Zaizen (Older Step-Brother)Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Unnamed parents (Deceased)Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi"}} Aoi Zaizen ( , Zaizen Aoi) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is Yusaku's classmate. In Link VRAINS, she is a Charisma Duelist under the alias, Blue Angel (ブルーエンジェル Burū Enjeru). Design Appearance Aoi is a fair-skinned, young woman. She has a bob-cut-shaped, light brown hair and yellow eyes. Her standard attire is a uniform that consists of a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim, which she wears over a light yellow jumper. Underneath, she has a white dress shirt with a blue tie and heart-shaped clip. Aoi's uniform also includes a short black skirt with black socks that reach below her knee and brown shoes As Blue Angel, true to her name, she has long blue hair that she tied into two with blue ribbons. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue coloured and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue chocker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of white sleeveless shirt with blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and a darkish blue socks that reached her thighs. Lastly, she has a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing. FullAoiZaizen.png|Full-body of Aoi. Full Body Blue Angel.png|Full Body view of Blue Angel. Young Zaizen Aoi.jpg|Young Aoi. Personality Aoi is described as being very quiet on first sight. However, as a Charisma Duelist, Aoi becomes very active in Link VRAINS. As Blue Angel, her personality is very bubbly and she is a smiling idol with a cheerful demeanor. She has a Brother Complex and wants to admit to her brother that she Duels.https://ygorganization.com/niceroleniceactorgo/ She is very obedient to her older step-brother, Akira, but also wants to prove herself and is willing to show him that she can handle something on her own. She seems very distrustful of others, as she thinks most people only approach her for her connections to SOL Technologies.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Etymology "Aoi" (葵) means "hollyhock", a plant associated with abundance and great fortune and was also the emblem of the Tokugawa family. The characters that form "Zaizen" (財前) can be translated as "before wealth". Abilities In Link VRAINS as Blue Angel she can summon and a create a blue energy whip.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" History .]] Aoi first appeared as Blue Angel and she was seen in Link VRAINS about to face a duelist when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked Link VRAINS. She ran away in panic and was about to be attacked by "Cracking Dragon" only for Playmaker to save her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" She then watched the duel between Playmaker and Knights of Hanoi and when Playmaker fell from his D-Board she returned her debt to him by throwing him back his D-Board with an energy whip she summoned.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" After Playmaker defeated the Knight she and Go Onizuka approached him and challenged him to a duel. He refused their challenge, claiming that he had no interest in either of them and left, much to their dismay.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" 's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's.]] After she defeated an opponent in a Speed Duel, she logged out of Link VRAINS and went to watch the sunset. Meanwhile, Yusaku discovered her Blue Angel persona and decided to track her down the following day at school, after his friend Shoichi Kusanagi suggested he do so to gain an audience with Akira. He watched her enter the Duel Club, and when he reluctantly joined in after her, she introduced herself. When he asked about the new Duel Disk model used by everyone in the club, Naoki Shima, another member, started bragging about how Akira had given them all the new Duel Disks, and Aoi shot him a stern glare. When Ignis tried to start a conversation with Aoi's Duel Disk, Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was a card-loading model, the same as Playmaker's. She then asked to see Yusaku's Deck, and Yusaku handed it to her, though it was actually a dummy Deck and not his real one. After she looked at the cards, she politely handed it back with a word of thanks, but Naoki snatched it up and started laughing at the cards. She looked on as the club's president scolded Naoki for insulting the Deck, and Naoki apologized and gave it back to Yusaku. After school, Aoi returned home to her apartment, and the housemaid robot there told her that Akira would not come home because of work. She turned on the TV and saw him deflect press questions about Playmaker's Duel against Go. When he was asked if Blue Angel would Duel Playmaker next, he said no, at which point she turned the TV off. That evening, she got a call from Akira, who asked her why she was unhappy, then told her to stop Speed Dueling immediately because it was dangerous and she could die, and because he cared about her. He also told her not to let anyone find out she was Blue Angel as it could jeopardize his position. She timidly replied that she understood and hung up, but then reflected on her resolve to show him that she could hold her own, and decided to Duel Playmaker. .]] She entered LINK VRAINS and, after turning down several Duel requests, issued a public challenge to Playmaker to come out and Duel her, with Yusaku and Shoichi watching. Yusaku refused her challenge, as she was not a Knight of Hanoi. After waiting in vain for Playmaker to show up, she was instead approached by Specter, who claimed to be a fan of hers, but she realized he was lying. He told her he wanted her to defeat Playmaker, and gave her a card, which he told her would free her hidden desires. After he left, she wondered what she was doing there, apparently having no memory of the incident. She bumped into Yusaku again the next morning at school. Ignis tried to talk to her Duel Disk again, but this time it gave an angry response, and Ignis immediately realized something was wrong. As Aoi and Yusaku walked to class, she asked him why he had joined the Duel Club, not believing it was because he loved Dueling. When Yusaku asked her about her brother, she angrily told him that people only ever talked to her because they either wanted the new Duel Disk, or a job at SOL Technologies after graduating. She told him not to bother asking because her brother wouldn't trust her, and ran off. While in class, she received a text from Playmaker accepting her challenge, though it was actually sent by Ignis. She excused herself, claiming she needed to go to the infirmary, but instead went to the rooftop to enter LINK VRAINS. When the Duel started, she felt a wave of excitement when she heard her fans cheering her on.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Blue Angel started off splendidly, chipping away a considerable amount of Playmaker's LP and destroying "Decode Talker" even with his attempt at defense. Blue Angel then drew "Dark Angel" and started getting influenced by The Knights of Hanoi. As Playmaker made his move and was about to attack, Blue Angel used her Skill in tandem with her cards to attempt to defeat Playmaker, but was foiled. She then lost consciousness from the mental damage she received from Dark Angel, as "Encode Talker" finished her in one hit.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" After the duel, Blue Angel fell into a coma. Playmaker then logged out and found a comatose Aoi on the roof. She was then rushed to the hospital. The doctors stated that they couldn't identify the reason or cure for Aoi's condition. Later Blue Angel's unconscious body was seen in a building within LINK VRAINS, during the confrontation between Akira, Playmaker and Revolver, who stated that he would only give Aoi the removal program if Playmaker defeated him in a duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" Akira looked at her sister's unconscious LINK VRAINS avatar, noting how her fate depended in the Playmaker's Duel against Revolver.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" Akira looked at his sister, concerned how Revolver and Playmaker stopped their Speed Duel and entered the Data Storm.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" With Revolver's defeat, Playmaker acquired the virus-removal program. He approached Blue Angel's avatar and released the program, making her disappear. Ghost Girl explained she logged out, and Akira sensed Aoi was recovering. Akira came to Aoi's bed at the hospital, and watched as she woke up from her coma. Aoi apologized for her actions, but Akira asked of her to rest. While Akira cried that she was restored, Aoi smiled, seeing how her brother cared for her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" .]] Since the incident in LINK VRAINS, Aoi did not show up at school, nor did she enter the network. Yusaku believed her brother simply restricted her the access to LINK VRAINS to prevent any further danger that could befall her. As predicted, Aoi was restricted by the robot at her apartment from leaving, per Akira's orders. She took a tablet and accessed LINK VRAINS network, in a shape of a digital butterfly. She overheard the conversation between Ghost Girl and Akira. After the latter logged off, Ghost Girl recognized the butterfly as Blue Angel, and offered her a chance to regain her reputation. She logged into the LINK VRAINS and stopped one of the AI prototypes from attacking Playmaker with her whip. She swore she would be the one to defeat Playmaker, and asked of the AI to stop their attacks. The AI prototype swore to eliminate her, too. Blue Angel promised to take them on defeat them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 16:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Playmaker muttered Blue Angel's name, who came to repay him for curing her. Playmaker claimed he never indebted her; regardless, Blue Angel started the Duel with the other AI prototype, and thought she'll be the one to defeat Playmaker. Blue Angel went with her usual tactic by using "Trickstar Lightstage" to summon "Trickstar Lilybell" and, with "Trickstar Candina", Link Summoned her "Trickstar Holly Angel". Special Summoning a "Trickstar Narkiss", Blue Angel had "Trickstar Holly Angel" and "Trickstar Light Stage" shave off the AI prototype's LP, and brought back "Trickstar Narkissus", along with "Trickstar Lycorissica". As the AI prototype drew another card, another 400 LP was dealt to it as damage, while "Trickstar Holly Angel" increased its ATK, Blue Angel wished to sting the prototype even more. To halt Blue Angel's strategy, the AI prototype used "Abyss Invitation" to inflict 200 LP damage back to Blue Angel whenever the AI prototype is damaged. Like the other prototype, the AI Link Summoned "Tentacluster Nautilus", and destroyed two of his "Tentacluster Bombsucker" to inflict a total of 1200 LP damage. Blue Angel noted the prototype fought her by using effect damage, and she would retaliate in a similar manner. The prototype excluded two of his "Tentacluster Bombsucker", to shave Blue Angel's LP to 400, while it had 1500 LP left. The prototype brought back a "Tentacluster Bombsucker", and had it attack "Trickstar Lycorissica", while Blue Angel noted it would destroy it on purpose and exclude it to win the Duel. Using "Trickstar Cascade", Blue Angel negated the attack, preventing AI's victory. Blue Angel declared she wouldn't let the AI prototype gain another turn, as she drew a card. Bringing out "Trickstar Candina", Blue Angel Link Summoned "Trickstar Sweet Devil", and dealt 200 LP to the prototype, who dealt the damage to her with "Abyss Invitation". "Trickstar Sweet Devil" reduced "Tentacluster Bombsucker's" ATK, and Blue Angel's "Trickstar Temptation" returned it to the AI prototype's hand. Her "Trickstar" monsters defeated the AI prototype, banishing it. Blue Angel cheered and winked for her victory.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 17:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Deck Aoi uses a "Trickstar" Deck that incorporates Link Summoning. Her deck focuses on raipdly dealing Effect damage when a specified action is preformed. Trickstar Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Duelists Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Charisma Duelist Category:Duel Club Members